


i know

by 221b_ee



Category: Hamlet - All Media Types, Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_ee/pseuds/221b_ee
Summary: The clock reads 2:43 AM when Horatio wakes up. Something isn’t right, he thinks, but he’s fuzzy - his eyes are fuzzy with sleep, and his pajama pants are fuzzy, and his head feels fuzzy, because it’s 2:43 AM.He rolls over to see if whatever’s woken him up has woken Hamlet up too, and realises that what’s not right is that Hamlet isn’t there.Which is probably fine; he probably just got up to go to the bathroom.When the clock reaches 2:49 AM he pushes the covers off and stands up.
Relationships: Hamlet/Horatio (Hamlet)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	i know

The clock reads 2:43 AM when Horatio wakes up. Something isn’t right, he thinks, but he’s fuzzy - his eyes are fuzzy, and his pajama pants are fuzzy, and his head feels fuzzy, because it’s 2:43 AM. 

He rolls over to see if whatever’s woken him up has woken Hamlet up too, and realises that what’s not right is that Hamlet isn’t there. 

Which is probably fine; he probably just got up to go to the bathroom. 

When the clock reaches 2:49 AM he pushes the covers off and stands up. Sneezes, blinks, cracks his back, which is protesting the interruption to doing absolutely nothing (Horatio understands that sentiment, but this isn’t the moment), slips his feet into the $4 Garfield slippers he’s had since high school. He can’t decide if he’s cold or not, but he grabs the top blanket anyway. 

Hamlet is in the living room, laying on the couch curled in on himself. The lights are off, but Horatio can see he’s awake - Hamlet’s never that still when he’s truly asleep. He twitches and rolls and shivers. 

Horatio sits down on the end of the couch and puts the blanket over himself and Hamlet. Hamlet’s foot twitches when the covers touch it, but he still doesn’t say anything. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Horatio asks gently. His voice is rough and crunchy with sleep; he clears his throat as quietly as he can. 

After a moment, Hamlet sighs. 

“It’s nothing new,” he whispers. 

“I know,” Horatio replies. “But I’m still here if you want to talk about it. And I’m here if you don’t.” 

Hamlet is quiet. 

“I know,” he finally says, and his voice is rough now too.

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics have no relevance at all but like this cover is the exact mood I was feeling in this piece so. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fEk-gP0FkL4


End file.
